damaged goods
by LUCKY BLUZ
Summary: Naruto damaged goods after seeing his parents murdered trying to protect him can he get comfort from a new friend
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NON PROFIT FANFICTION IF U DISLIKE DISAGREE WITH OR DISGUSTED BY HOMOSEXUALITY PLEASE EXIT THE PAGE WITHOUT FURTHER A DO ENJOY THE FIC

I am Naruto Uzumaki my parents Minato and Kushina Uzumaki were murdered right infront of me by a greedy burglar now i have no one im nothing the people at school are mean to me already but i could always come home and my parents would make me feel better but now i have no one I AM NOTHING.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for such a short chapter before still getting the hang of writing fanfictions

"Welcome to our home i know youve been through a lot and i hope you come to love us as a family "she said hugging me tightly i hug her back "thank you Mrs Uchiha"she takes my bag putting it in a closet before leading me to the dining room my stomach grumbled "everyone this is Naruto hes going to be living with us for now on" I look around the table at the head of the table there was a strong looking man with a stern face black eyes and brown hair "Naruto this is my husband Fugaku" om left side of table was an empty seat and next to it was a teen he had Mikoto's hair tied back in a ponytail bangs reaching his chin his eyes were dark his pale skin he had lines under his eyes and fugaku facial looks he looked at me i shivered at his glance "naruto this is my eldest son Itachi "she introduces me i see the right side of the table theres a boy my age he had dark eyes and black hair which kinda looks like a ducks butt hahaha he looks like younger male version of Mikoto "this is my youngest Sasuke" he stared at me i took the seat next to him as Mikoto set a plate infront of me "thank you for allowing me into your home"i smiled at them "its no trobule at all Naruto your parents were close friends of ours" Fugaku said in an emotionless tone after were done eating Sasuke will show u to your and his rooms


	3. Chapter 3

I dont even eat i play around with my food until everyone is done then sasuke shows me to our room i look around the room is black with 2 beds one on opposite sides of the room there was a flat screen tv 2 desk nightstands dressers "the bed on that side of the room is yours make yourself at home and dont touch my stuff"he says laying down on his bed and reading a book "um so what do you do for fun anyway?"

"Not thats its any of your concern but i dont do fun i study train and i dont like idiots asking me questions" I feel my blood boiling "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT YOU EMO "

"You dobe now stop screaming will ya I have a test today and i dont need to ge kept up all night with someone with suck little intellegence as yourself" "WHY YOU!" I jump at him sick of his smug face i landed on his bed hes nowhere in sight as he grabbed my arm and slammed me into the bed hand on my neck i let out a scream as his body presses against my back i can feel my face turning red "your first mistake was underestimating me "he whispers in my ear i struggle underneath him pushing him off of me "you shouldnt underestimate me believe it"i yell punching him in the face he fell on the floor holding his cheek he glared at me i glare right back but his angry expression becomes a smirk he gets up coming towards me i back away slightly as he comes to my ear "imma study down stairs you may wanna deal with your little problem"he says grabbing his book and leaving i glare at him but look down seeing he was right i was quite hard dammit that basturd im gonna hate it here

I look around the place is filled with yellow clouds i see a tall man with spiky blonde hair narrow blue eyes tan skin he wore white jacket green and black shirt black pants a woman shorter then him with waist length bright red hair large brown eyes fair skin she wore a green dress with a yellow apron "mom dad "i call out smile on my face i run to them as the clouds become gray no "dont leave me please" i called out as they are consumed by shadows "NO" I scream and start falling i gasp awake pale arms are around me i look seeing a pale toned chest looking up i see sasuke "are you okay he asked "i look down hes only in a towel I push him off of me "YOU PERVERT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING"i scream glaring at him

"I just came from the shower and you were freaking out Itachi use to hold me when i have night terrors so I did the same geez now i know to never hep you again"

I feel my face turning red "umm thank you Sasuke"

"Whatever dobe" i glare at him "STOP CALLING ME THAT TEME"

He rolls his eyes "go take a shower and were walking to school together"he says

"Oh great school"


	4. Chapter 4

After the shower i put on black jeans and sneakers i pull on a orange hoody with blue sleeves i love orange its my favorite color i grab some toast off the kitchen counter and grab my backpack sasuke comes down the steps wearing a high collar blue tee with white shorts and black boots he had on grey wristbands i blush looking down

"Come on dobe Itachi giving us a ride"he says to me we get outside "my name is naruto"i grumble as we get into his convertable he drives off

"So Sasuke how you treating our new friend" Itachi asked i blushed

"Hes not my friend"he says i glare at him huffing

"Im sorry i meant boyfriend"he smirks sasuke glares i start coughing "ID NEVER DATE A TEME LIKE HIM"I screamed enraged he starts laughing Sasuke hit me in the head

"DONT TOUCH ME!" "Ok get out now " me and Sasuke got out i stare at the huge building "wow so this is konoha high"i say staring wide eyed at the school "stop drooling will ya"

"SASUKE"I HERE A feminine voice call the man behind me his skin became more pale then usual and the look on his face was a mix of annoyance and rage i turn seeing the most beautiful girl she has long pink hair green eyes fair skin with a blue headband on she wore a red shirt blue skirt and long black boots she had a huge forehead though damn "hi sasuke whos your friend"shs says brightly "Im Naruto Uzumaki and you"

"Sakura Haruno anyway Sasuke i have tickets to your favorite movie would you like to go with me"she asked "GO AWAY SAKURA"he says to her storming off a saddened look crossed her face "umm its was nice meeting u" i run off after sasuke "teme what the hell was that about shes really hot"i say "then you date her shes an annoying stalker"he says to me "but she seems so nice"i turn back to look at her he walks faster so i shut up man i have this moody emo guy as my roommate he is pretty cute though ugh what the hell am i thinking im not gay Sakura is hot oh god she turns me on ok that was a pervy though my god im turning into gramdpa jirayia


End file.
